To Be Born of Blood, We Bear
by Lykeans
Summary: It came to him in a dream...It was a widespread war. Him and The Great Mother. He touches her smooth skin and watches her crumble like porcelain and glass. In The Mother's place, a mop of green hair...The man wakes from the dream and knew what he had to do... [A.K.A Izuku dies, becomes a Vampire, and doesn't get One for All...Canon-divergence; not meant for children!]


_"_ _To beest b'rn of blood, we beareth..._

 _To be born of Blood, We bear..._

 _That we carry what lies in our veins,_

 _An internal mark, blessed by the Mother._

 _Called to smite those whom stand against our brothers and sisters,_

 _Be it ordeal or support,_

 _We shall endure._

 _For are we not her children,_

 _Beget a far greater purpose?_

 _For this the burden we bear,_

 _Borne of her Blood_ _..."_

"Ha...such rubbish." A book closes, echoing in the large antechamber. Candle lights flicker on rusty candelabras, emitting little light in the dark room. "If only the they knew the truth... They would think twice about of what they spout." The man hums in thought, settling the book down on his lap. "Or maybe they know, and are using the lies to keep power in the council." The man hums in a playful tone, a smile pulls up to show long canines. "What do you think?" The man turns, white long white hair flows easily with his movements. Glowing red eyes in the dark turns to look beside where he sat.

There standing beside the man was a young pre-teen dressed finely in black and white servant's clothing. He remains silent, but acknowledges his master's question with a simple glance. One green eye gently meeting red ones as his brown locks covers the other.

The white haired man hums once more. "I guess you're right." The man holds the book over the candle on his end table, "I care not..." The book lights ablaze as the candle rages in purple fire. It burns in the man's hand, not burning the man himself. "For the things that burns so easily..."

All too soon the book turns to dust, crumbling in between the man's hands as rubs the ash in his fingers.

The door bursts open with a loud bang!

"I found him!" Red eyes looks up to the rude man that bursts into his antechamber. This rude man, fingers in red hair behind his ear in excitement. The gold in his eyes burns with mischief and lust, twisting his face into a maniac ready to kill. He laughs out loud, splaying his arms out as says the next words, "I found him! I found Nicu's Intended!"

The man smiles as he looks to the roof, looking at the roof's mural of a woman becoming one with the moon. "So it has begun..." The man lifts himself from the old furniture and heads out of his antechamber. "Let's start us a war!"

v~x~v

It was merely the start of the day and Bakugo Katsuki was already on the 'don't fuck with me side' mood all 'cause the old hag had to wake him up early for her shitty meeting with her even shitty-er boss. Who even does that?! Wake up their kid all 'cause they had to leave early for a fucking meeting! **THE FUUUUUCK!** He could've just been fine if the bitch had just left! But nooooo! She just had to wake him 'cause she felt like it was important to wake him _five_ **fucking** _o'clock_ in the **fucking** morning!

 **AND DIDN'T EVEN FIX BREAKFAST!** ** _THE BITCH!_**

"H-Heya there K-Kacchan."

 **AND TO TOP IT OFF FUCKING DEKU WAS HERE AS WELL! THE FUCKING QUIRKLESS LOSER!**

Bakugo was just about to shout at the green haired pre-teen when a man bumped shoulders with him. Instead he turns to the bastard and shouts, "Watch where you're fucking going!"

The man was unimpressed with the teen's shouting. He just raises a blonde brow as he adjusts his black shades. "It's rude to be shouting at your elders young man."

That only got Bakugo's blood to boil. **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!"**

The man merely sighs out his next words, seeming a bit exhausted himself. "It would do you best to move along and get to class before you're late."

Bakugo 'tsk' and calmly call over his shoulder with a "whatever old man" and went about his way like he was never angry in the first place.

Midoriya Izuku watches his childhood friend walk away from a potential fight with suspension, turning to the stranger next to him with a questionable look.

The blonde man merely shrugs and replies, "It's my quirk. Helps end fights before they even start." The man then tips his hat, "I'll be on my way then. Good day." He spoke the last two words in English as he turns on his heel and briskly walks away.

Midorya looks at Bakugo then again towards the strange man, only to find him gone. Even as he tries to spot the man in the small crowd, the pre-teen couldn't pinpoint the tall character in a brown overcoat with blonde hair. Weird. And even weirder, Izuku could've sworn he seen the man before. If he did, then...could it be a hero trying to hide in plain sight? It wouldn't be unheard of since heroes do like to take some time off for themselves. But which hero had the quirk to change someone's emotion, or divert their attention into doing something else? He possibly could be a sid-

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP** ** _DEKU!_** **I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU DOWN THE FUCKING STREET** ** _YOU GOD DAMN NERD!"_**

That tore through Izuku's thoughts and got the pre-teen to sheepishly run after Katsuki.

The blonde man in the brown overcoat watches from the building above, seeing the two pre-teens make their way to school. The shy child always trying to spark up a conversation with the other, only to be cowed by the blonde's aggressiveness. Even more so, when the Blonde met up with his lackey classmates. They don't hesitate to push and shove the child, calling him names and demean him with every step of the way. Yet, as the man watched their every move, he couldn't decide which was worse; the blonde's heinous actions, or the shy child's acceptance of such actions? No matter how the man will change his perspective, they are both ugly.

"Close mouths don't get fed." A small female's voice rings behind the man. He turns to look at twins dressed in matching baby blue and white Lolita dresses. From the little heels they wear to the curly black pigtails with lace bows, they were complete copies of each other. "We're not allowed to interfere if they don't call for it." The one on the right spoke.

"And you're not allowed to interact until he's old enough." The one on the left spoke.

The blonde man sighs, taking his hat and shades off. His red irises meeting their brown ones. "Mirror, Reflection. I know just as well not to disregard the council's law, but..." He smiles at the twins, shoulder length blonde pony tail blowing in the wind. "...Can you blame me?" He looks back over to the school, spotting the green haired pre-teen through the school's window. "I've waited five centuries for this very moment, to finally meet my intended." He sighs, "Everyone else had at least four or five Intendeds, as I had not one to even count. Now, the great Mother blesses me with this gift." He laughs a bit under his breath, "And in Japan no less."

"That's a given." The twins responded.

The man weeps, "You girls are so mean."

The wind starts to die down a little.

The blonde man goes back to watching the shy child through the classroom window, smiling all the while a he gazed. The pre-teen, so enraptured in his work doesn't even know he was being watch, or has been watched after these last few months. A silent, patient, guardian angel following his near every movement. It was stalker-ish, the man knew this, but he doesn't care. As long as he could watch from a safe distance and wait for the day -The DAY- for the man to finally sink his fangs in the young man's neck.

By the Mother, it would GLORIOUS!

"Just three more years..." The man whispers under his breath.

It was just the end of the school day when an explosion went off.

The twins looks over the building, watching the smoke rising in the distance. "Master, we must leave." The right one spoke.

The left one confirms her twin's decision, "We'll be spotted if we stay here."

The man sighs, disappointed he won't be able to escort his little Intended back home. He looks over to where the smoke was rising and sighs even deeper. "Let us go then. No point in upsetting the council." The man plops on his hat and shades before leaping off the building, disappearing into the shadows of the alleyway. The twins, never far behind, does the same.

Izuku looks out the window a few seconds too late, feeling eyes just where the man stood watching him. He shrugs it off and continues to pack his bag with his notes and school supplies. Well he was, until Kacchan decided to snatch his Hero Analysis notebook, blew it up in his face and threw it out the window. Again, he attacks him threats, call him hurtful names, but nothing -NOTHING hurt him more than next words that came out the blonde's mouth:

"You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in the next life...Go take a swan dive off the roof!"

And as much a Izuku wanted to up to Kacchan -who was he kidding? Being quirkless, he could never stand a chance against him. All he could do is stand there and wait for Kacchan to leave. At that moment, Izuku didn't know what to be angry with. Himself for being so weak, or Kacchan actually bullying him into suicide. It didn't matter, he had to retrieve his notebook before it was completely destroyed.

"That's not food stupid." Izuku was reaching for his notebook...

That is until another hand got it for him. "How peculiar..."

Izuku followed the hand holding his notebook, following up the arm until his eyes meet with the most... could he say handsome? Beautiful? Maybe even breath-taking? -looking man he had ever set his eyes upon. Flawless porcelain skin, gleaming red eyes, silky white hair, and an air of elegance that makes the man seem he just came out of a fairy tale. even his clothes looks to be from the Victorian era, red suede coat reflecting brightly in the sunlight.

The man turns his notebook back and forth, and gazes the front to read. "Hero analysis for my future, number thirteen." The man then opens the book, flipping through the pages with great care. "My aren't you well read. Quite the penmanship as well." He flips through a couple more pages before closing it with a single hand. "I can tell by reading this you're astute." His voice even comes off to Izuku like warm honey and caramel. "I believe this belongs to you?" He hands the book over.

It took Izuku a few moments for his brain to catch up what the man was saying and finally stamper a formal greeting to the kind strange man. "T-Thank you, s-sir!" He gives the man a deep bow.

"Forgive me."

Izuku looks up to the man. It was then the teen notices the other two standing behind the man. A young boy his age with brown hair dressed in servant's clothing, and a red haired man in the most red clothing Izuku had ever seen on a person.

The man looks deep within the teen's eyes, shining brighter with every second until it glow. "Would you mind following me Midoriya? You and I have a very important matter to discuss."

Izuku didn't want to, he had a bad feeling about this person, but something... like a little voice in his head, told him it would be alright. In fact he would very much would enjoy it! "Sure thing!"

The man smiles, "This way please." The man walks ahead the pre-teen, taking them back into the school.

A few students whispered and spoke as they saw them walk through the halls, but paid no more mind. If anything, the girls were fawning over the beautiful man. The teachers had only spared a single glance then went back to their paper work, not once caring there was a strange man traversing the school building. Izuku could only guess it was because he was with them, an actual student in uniform.

The man opens the door leading to the roof, sticking his arm out as an open invitation. "You first Izuku."

Odd, when did they get to first name basis? And he could've sworn he never told the man his name? What was going on? Even with these thoughts going on Izuku mind, he walks further onto the roof and continues on further until he stood in the middle of the open platform.

The man looks back into the building, "Doll, be sure we are not interrupted for the duration. I plan to take my time with this one."

The brown haired pre-teen nods, closing the door to roof and stood guard inside the building.

The man walks over to Midoriya and smiles at the pre-teen. he tilts his head in thought, "How peculiar..." He lifts Izuku's chin and leans in for a closer look. "I would never guess you were Nicu's Intended. You're so normal looking, anyone could simply look past you and not think twice." He threads his fingers through the boy's green mop of hair. "Even your hair..." He pulls his hand back to rub his fingers together. "...another average trait." He releases Izuku with a gentle smile on lips. "Leave it to Mother to come up with the wondrous things." The man looks over the pre-teen, "You may begin Fred."

The red haired man perked up at his name, and licks his lips. "I thank you sire!" The man gets behind Izuku and rips off the child's backpack.

Izuku's heart was starting to beat faster... he didn't know what was going on, but definitely doesn't like how the man behind him was advancing.

"Izuku." The pre-teen looks up to the man in front of him. "Understand what happens next," he pets the pre-teen's cheek, wiping away a single tear, "is never your fault." With a blink his eyes dims, releasing his hold on the young boy.

Izuku tries to scream, but was silenced as a cloth was stuffed and tied into his mouth. The man behind him shoves him to the ground with one hand, using his other hand to tear and rip through the boy's clothes. Izuku tries to struggle and fight back, but the man above him was so strong, he had no problem tying both his arms behind his back with one of his torn clothing. He tried kicking next, but the man simply spread his legs wider and wedged himself in between. Izuku, then in his position, knew what was going to happen next.

The red headed man, Fred, chuckles as he unbuckles his pants. "I want you to scream for me all loud and pretty for me! Think you can do that for me Izuku-kun?"

Izuku looks up to the white haired man with pleading eyes, begging and hoping he would stop what was happening to him.

The man paid the pre-teen no mind as he looks to the sky with arms spread wide. " .BE. _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_ He laughs to the sky with all mirth and glee.

Izuku screams as he felt endless pain tear through him. The man was relentless as he forced himself deeper into the weeping child beneath him. Every time the man had thrust, Izuku would only cry some more as there will always be something inside to be torn apart. The man would change angles from time to time, getting inside hard and fast enough for Izuku to feel everything the man was doing to him. The sounds of his flesh touching the man's would drown in his ears. The slippery and wet feeling coming down his legs would always feel cold. The touches the man would perform would always burn at the very finger tip.

It was when the sun was setting over the horizon, that Izuku knew the man wouldn't stop and just might carry onto the next day...

v~x~v

Another day of school and Katsuki was already feeling like beating the shit out of somebody. His idiot lackeys got caught smoking yesterday and just about brought him down with them. If it weren't for the fact the officer had a smelling quirk, he would be sitting in the jail house with those losers as well! He had a future and reputation to live up to DAMN IT! There was no way he was gonna be held back by a bunch of pebbles!

Katsuki just about to enter the school gates, when he a loud crack and several people screaming their faces off. He merely shirk his shoulder and pressed forward until he saw someone lying in the middle of the walk way...

A familiar mop of green hair...

A rather large red puddle...

It was...

It was...

"d-deku?"

Green blank eyes stare off into the distance, not blinking, not moving, not... reacting...

"Deku?"

The blood was getting bigger, the familiar mop of green hair closer...

"Deku?"

He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing...

No it couldn't be...

He would never...

"DEKU!"

Katsuki turns the boy over to his back and checks his pulse, his hands shaking as he tries to find any sign of life. Anything. JUST SOMETHING!

He can hear whispers and mutters in the background. The Bastards!

"The FUCK YOU THINK **YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!** ** _CALL THE AMBULANCE!"_**

Some of the teens backed away in fear, but one of them stepped up. "Is he dead?"

"Of course he's dead! Do see him breathing?" Another spoke up.

No, not on his watch!

He quickly gets into position and performs CPR.

"I'm calling the ambulance right now!"

"Did you see him fall?"

"No."

"Oh my God, isn't that the quirkless boy?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Dude, why is he performing CPR on a dead body?"

 _ **HE'S NOT DEAD DAMN IT!**_ "Come on! DAMN IT, DEKU!"

"Everyone back away! Give him some space!"

"But he's dead, what's the point?"

 **No, he won't give up! Bakugo Katsuki never gives up! He'll keep trying! He'll keep trying and bring back stupid Deku so he can beat the shit out of the stupid idiot! "Breath DAMN IT!"**

 **He won't give up!**

 _ **"WAKE UP ALREADY YOU SHITTY NERD!"**_

 **He can't give up!**

 _ **"WAKE UP!"**_

 **Even if it means if he runs out of breath!**

 _ **"GET UP!"**_

 **He won't give up!**

 _ **"DAMN IT!"**_

He can't..!

 **"DEKU!"**

* * *

Hello fellow readers! If you liked this story and wish to continue reading more of it, I posted the rest of the chapters on AO3(Archieve Of Our Own). Same name and everything! As I did with all other stories, I will not be posting anymore chapters until the story is 100% complete. Meaning there will only be one chapter here, and _**continuing chapters **over "there"_.

Link: /works/16353626/chapters/38266496

Thanks and have a great day! Deuces!


End file.
